


Bel Air

by Klarolinemikaelson



Series: Beautiful dirty rich [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: This is probably going to be a one shot. I was thinking of turning it into a spin off but I like Forbes better as a spin off but I wrote this and wanted to share it.There is smut in this if that makes you uncomfortable you can skip it.
Relationships: Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Beautiful dirty rich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984403
Kudos: 3





	Bel Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a one shot. I was thinking of turning it into a spin off but I like Forbes better as a spin off but I wrote this and wanted to share it. 
> 
> There is smut in this if that makes you uncomfortable you can skip it.

Felix thrusts into Peter while Peter wraps an arm around his partners neck and peppers his neck with kisses deliberately avoiding his lips. "Your such a tease Peter."

While Peter smirks over at while he runs a hand gently down the side of the other boys face, Felix runs his long arms down his partners slender sides resting on his hips.

Xxx

After they finish Felix's cheek length blonde hair is messy from sleep and Peter running his fingers through it. Still laying on him rests his chin on his hand and looks up at the equally naked short haired brunette with a glint of evil always in his eye. " It still amazes me your mom still lets us have sleepovers."

Every weekend they sleep at each other's homes. Having sex and sleeping together. Their parents know their children are gay they just don't know they are dating which is quite obvious with this couple.

"I'm surprised nobody has questioned us about hearing something."

As Felix leans forward to leave a kiss on Peter's lips their phones ring. Peter reaches over and reads the text "Hey love birds we can't have practice without our captains."  
Peter looks back at his boyfriend. "We forgot practice."

"Everybody waiting for us?"

The brunette nods as the blonde gets up to put his boxers on and the red basketball shorts which is their of lacrosse outfit. After he gets his shorts on he looks back at the bed and Peter is watching him. He connects their fingers and pulls him up. "I need my co captain."

"I was enjoying the view."

Xxx

As Peter's hand touches the door knob his mom calls from the kitchen. " Peter is Felix going to be spending the night here again?"

Both teens smile at each other while Peter says. "Yes."

Xxx

Felix pulls into the parking lot in his black Jeep parking between Theo's black truck and Nolan's red Nissan Rogue. When they get to the field their coach tells them they missed warmups and to get their ass on the field.

Felix smirks down at Peter who smirks back at him. "We are already warmed up."

They join their friends Liam, Theo, Nolan and Jason on the field. Nolan who is usually nervous but has gained some confidence being friends with Caroline he always did have a little confidence but he was also shy he is coming out of his shell. Nolan is in goal trying not to get hit by the fast throwing balls.

Jason throws to Liam who dodges two players coming towards him and throws to Theo. Who runs down the field and throws into the net making a goal.

"That's it again."

Peter runs next to Jason and asks. "How many times have you guys run this play?"

"This will be the fifth."

Peter flicks the ball up from the ground runs halfway down the field dodging teammates that are playing against them and throws it to Felix who tossed it in the goal. Nolan just missing the ball going over his left shoulder.

Coach has the entire team line up and shoot balls at the goal, Nolan trying to catch them. He caught half.

Xxx

As soon as Coach called practice for the day. Monique with long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She puts her hand out and Cassie who is an inch shorter then her and has a pixie cut and blue eyes. Both girls have black heels on, Monique is in a black jeans, black tank top with a green cardigan. While Cassie has on navy blue jeans, and a black blouse with a jacket on. She takes Monique's hand and helps her down the bleachers. Monique likes to think of herself as royalty she runs this school and loves when people run away or fast walk away from her.

They go down to the field as some of the guys have gone into the locker room to shower and change or just change and go home to shower. Nolan, Jason, Theo, Liam, Peter and Felix lay down on the field, Liam lays between Theo's legs, while Felix lays his head on Peter's shoulder who cups the blonde's cheek and leaves a kiss on his forehead. They are all sitting in a circle when they hear. " If it isn't Nolan and the gays. I'm always surprised when I see you two on the field."

All of them turn their heads to Monique and Cassie who is standing behind her it's Jason that answers. "I'm bisexual do I need to explain the difference to you again?"

In a bitchy tone she response."No, I grouped you in because you have a boyfriend and thankfully he and his bitchy friends went back to where ever they lived."

Jason closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. He is not friends with Monique, but Monique insists on including him when she goes to intimidate new students and considers him part of her clique. Jason is not in her clique he is a bisexual lacrosse player who's boyfriend lives on the upper east side of Manhattan New York City. "My boyfriend Enzo and his friends live in New York City. You only think they are bitchy because they won over the entire student body and you still can't win over the majority of the student body."

Monique glares at Jason as Nolan speaks trying to get back on topic. "Why are you surprised and who are you talking about?"

"Peter and Felix, they can't keep their hands off each other it's amazing they can restrain for a whole lacrosse game or practice."

Peter shares a look at Felix they are sick of Monique saying they are to close. So what if they like being each others presence or love leaving little touches or little gestures. Peter goes to say something but it's Felix who responses. "If someone liked you Monique you might understand why Peter and I or Theo and Liam like being near our boyfriends. We are not going to change because you think we are can't keep our hands off each other. And yes Peter and I can go an entire lacrosse game/practice without touching."

Monique internally screams and glares at Felix, Peter has an arm around his shoulders and smiles at him like the proud boyfriend he is. "People like me."

It's Liam still laying between Theo's thick legs. "Cassie doesn't count."

"Excuse me?" Cassie looks confused why wouldn't she count.

"Your scared of her, you do what she says so she doesn't turn her mafia like dictatorship rule on you."

Monique turns her glare from Felix to Nolan who never talks to her out of fear. "What happened to you Nolan, I missed the days when you saw me coming and scurried into the nearest classroom."

"I got some confidence and a new friend."

"Get rid of them I prefer you weak and pathetic."

Nolan swallows he can do this. He is not the same Nolan he was last month. "No I like the new me. I maybe still innocent on something's but I have new confidence and I'm keeping it."

Xxx

Monique storms away with Cassie at her heels. Peter sees a lacrosse ball near them and puts it in his stick bends his arms back and throws the ball which goes right past their heads and into the parking lot. Monique turns around and glares at them. "It slipped out."

Monique steps forward to storm over to them but Cassie stops her. "You punch him and you lose ever getting the lgtbq to accept you as supreme ruler of the school."

She looks at Cassie then glares at Peter she straightens out her cardigan. "Your right where’s Gabe I need to work out some stress."

Xxx

Felix puts his arm around Peter's shoulders and pulls his head in for a kiss. "You are so lucky she didn't come back and bitch slap you."

"You know I'm not the most well behaved boy in school." Felix smiles into another kiss.

Theo, Liam, and Jason tackle Nolan so proud that he stood up for himself.

Nolan looks over at Peter and Felix. "Why were you guys so late this morning?"

Peter and Felix smile at each other, Jason, Theo and Liam pick up and know what they were doing but innocent virgin Nolan doesn't pick up on it. "How can you be friends with us or with Caroline and still be so innocent Nolan?"

Nolan shrugs his shoulders.

Theo leans forward and puts his arms around Liam's shoulders who leans back into him. "I love how Nolan is still so innocent. Liam and I or Peter and Felix we've been together for years and we've had sex and we are gay so people have judged us for that. Even you Jason you've had sex and you have a boyfriend. None of us are innocent."

Their group of friends have been friends forever. Theo and Liam who both have brown hair have been dating for three years. Peter and Felix have been dating for almost four years. Peter also has brown hair but Felix is the only one with blonde hair. Jason has black hair and like Peter has a mischievous glint in his eye. Where as Nolan is the only straight person in their group of friends and until recently had barely any confidence he has the same shade of brown which is a light brown shade to Liam.

"Have you talked with Enzo lately, do you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him he was here for a limited time and now he's back in New York dealing with all the drama's that entails and running his club. I called him this morning accidentally woke him up. Even though he was tired we talked for a little bit and then I had to come here and he went back to sleep."

Jason stands up and looks at his friends still on the grass. " We are sweaty and need a shower. Want to meet at Nolan's after?"

They all agree and go to their cars. Peter and Felix get in Felix's Jeep, Theo and Liam get in Theo's truck, Nolan gets in his red Nissan Rogue, and Jason gets on his black BMW motorcycle.

Xxx

Theo and Liam go to Liam's house and quickly up the stairs and they both get in the shower together as they get in Theo pecks him on the to which Liam wraps an arm around the other boys neck to pull him in closer.

Xxx

Peter and Felix go back to Peter's house and when they get home Peter's mom calls out from the living room. "Was practice short today?"

Peter notions with his head for Felix to go upstairs he'll meet him in a couple minutes.

While Felix is going upstairs Peter goes into the living room. "Yeah coach had something to do this afternoon so he let us out early. I'm going to shower and go over to Nolan's."

As soon as Peter gets in his room he is pinned to the door hands coming up his face to rest on his cheeks. He moans into the kiss as his hands slide down Felix fit torso resting under the waistband of his shorts. They stumble while still kissing into the en-suite bathroom. Only being apart for Peter to take his clothes off and for Felix to take his shorts off.

Peter turns the water on only to be pinned against the shower wall he flips them and since Felix is taller then him Felix bends down to kiss him. Their hands sliding over their naked bodies as their lips attack each other.


End file.
